


Masks Make Everything Complicated

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Against counter sex, Bathroom Sex, Club Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering In Public, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hook-Up, Masks, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Nun watching, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Taboo Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier costume, batgirl costume, being watched, girl masturbating to them, inappropriate relationships, looking in mirror sex, on counter sex, porn gif, random girl masturbating, reveal during sex, sleeping with who you shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n just wants to let off some steam at a Halloween party by having a meaningless hookup with a stranger. It almost works for her until his mask came off and his true identity was revealed as someone she should’ve never let cum inside of her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes and Y/n, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	Masks Make Everything Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! My last Halloween fic until next year. Imagine Bucky with a mask in his costume, the pics don't have one.

“Why don’t you just ask him to dance” Your friend suggested as she took a sip from her drink.

“Who?” You ask startled by her directing the conversation to you, you had been nodding along to what she had been saying but not really listening to hard.

“Don’t give me that. The guy you’ve been looking at for at least twenty minutes. The same one who has been eyeing you for just as long, if not longer.” She raises her eyebrow, not letting your obvious staring go without comment.

“I just really like [his costume,](https://i2.wp.com/i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2020/09/20/09/33393568-8752373-image-m-23_1600590251726.jpg?ssl=1) that’s all. Plus, we’re both wearing masks, we don’t even know what the other looks like. He could be a murderer.” You say looking down at your drink, not even believing your own words.

“Oh please, you more than like his costume, and your obviously not that concerned he could kill you with the way you keep clenching those thighs. But even if he was, so what, it adds a layer of mystery and you needa get laid anyway.” You go to interrupt her and argue that you didn’t but she just gave you a look that shut you right up and continued, “Girl, this couldn’t be a better no strings situation, you don’t even have to look at him. Plus, have you seen the way that costume fits. If he didn’t have his eye so obviously on you I woulda gone to see how sturdy that suit really is.” She licks her lip seductively. 

Nodding absentmindedly as you returned your gaze to his, you don’t even realize that you were squeezing around nothing once again, getting turned on by just the sight of him alone. [His costume](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4d7f8ee49ea5e4b755de5e42129de523/2dc09d712c8c9825-95/s1280x1920/a443a641f2ac722f5bbcd4e7d9f597eafa4332f9.jpg) fit like a glove and did wonders for him but there was something about him, an aura of familiarity almost, but that couldn’t be, he was far too good looking to be anyone you frequented. She continued “Trust me, that body alone is worth climbing even if he is a hideous monster underneath.”

“It’s more that he could be a psychopath, but I guess you’re right.” Chugging, the rest of your drink back in one gulp, you go to make your way across the bar filled with various costumes.

Hearing your friend faintly say, “Well if he is, at least your ex gave you experience in that regard, so you can handle it.” Flashing her a special finger without turning back, you weave in-between all the various costumes dancing in different stages of drunk or drugged having fun and enjoying the party.

[The Winter Soldier](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3e988cfee1eb2647afedd4e31295c41b/68e0ead7c556f7bf-7c/s1280x1920/bd3d5a0b8e9ce5348d92f1906c9bc4cb5f6b363b.jpg) you had been looking at was watching you approach, his eyes one of the only visible aspects with the mask covering him and what happened to be an amazing smile you learned moments later. 

“Dance with me?” You ask. He grinned holding his hand out and letting you drag him to the middle of the dance floor to get lost in the crowd together. Turning around so your back was facing him, you begin rolling your hips to the music. Allowing the beat to lead you and flow through you the way it always does. Which is why you have to resist flinching when you feel his arms reach around you and press right up against you, but soon enough the beat takes ahold and guides you back to just feeling free.

Continuing your movements against his costume, grinding up and feeling as his length starts to harden and presses up against your ass. You make sure your dance moves are being done at just the right angle to keep stimulating him and still being in tune with the beat. His hands-on your hips dig in with the increase in pressure but give you absolute free reign, allowing you to dance against him however you liked.

Your eyes closing on their own, enjoying how he felt against you and just the weight of him on your ass, wishing he would just shove it inside you right there on that dance floor. He felt too thick and large for you to take though and that thought alone has you shivering in anticipation. His face finds a place in your neck and his lips begin trailing across, easily finding that spot that would’ve had you melting right there for him, but once he saw you shudder he didn’t focus on it just yet, instead choosing to indulge his desire in tormenting you through your neck. It was turning you on, you weren’t gonna lie, especially the anonymity of it, not knowing who this was and being in such a huge crowd felt exhilarating. You were also [wearing a mask](https://assets.yandycdn.com/HiRez/LA_86759_CATWOMAN_PS08272019-2.jpg) and that made you feel like you could do anything, and no one would know who you were.

The Winter Soldier slid one of his hands lower on your stomach to the crotch of your bodysuit, fingering your lips through the material. Giving you slight chills but not moving to stop him even though he paused giving you the option too. When you didn’t do anything, he continued creeping lower until his fingers were slipping under the edge of the suit.

A low growl fell from him and if his mouth hadn’t been against your neck you wouldn’t have even noticed, but the sound alone made you feel like you had discovered a new kink. The idea that he enjoyed feeling how wet your bodysuit had gotten for him enough for that sound to escape him, had you wanting a lot more than those fingers. All you could do in response was wrap your arms around his neck, arching into him as his hands tease your lips with the slightest touch.

The grin you feel against your neck lets you know he heard the whimper that came out of you, but you ignore his cockiness and grind your hips into him with more power, wanting him to give into the lust you both were riding on. A moment later he’s sliding a finger across your slit through your moisture and dragging it around your clit, seeming to have heard your silent pleas, causing you to arch back once again and press your ass harder against his erection.

“So wet.” He cooed, voice getting a bit lost with all the surrounding club noises, but you could still feel the vibrations against his chest.

Your eyes open for the first time when that finger slipped inside of you, exploring you. It was dark and crowded, and no one seemed to be focusing on the two of you at the moment, all too drunk and worried on getting themselves laid for the night. Focusing on that thought, you forget your concerns and allow yourself to enjoy the idea that someone might watch or catch what you were doing. Changing your dancing, you grind your hips in a way that meets his fingers more head-on but didn’t make it too obvious what you were doing. Although you were sure there were already some spectators.

He picked up the speed opening you up and sliding in with ease, using your own wetness to pump inside. Another finger being added shortly after seeing there was no resistance on your part, causing your hand to come down to his forearm and clasp your nails into him. Not stopping him in any way but needing to hold onto something as he pumps into you with his soaked digits. You feel more than hear his chest vibrate with the groan he let out as you dig into his arm, nails leaving a mark for at least a couple of hours with the way you're squeezing him.

Your nails had the unexpected result of him biting your neck and working faster. A moan falling from your lips, eyes opening once more not even realizing when you had closed them. This time your eyes stumbled upon a girl in a slutty nun costume, not much older than you by the looks of it. She was biting her lip, looking rather turned on if the way she was squirming on that stool meant anything. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her once you spotted her and she didn’t even notice, too focused on your mystery man’s hands deep inside of you. Her own hand not being that subtle at rubbing across her nipples as she watched you. 

The Winter Solider surprised you by propelling you into an orgasm when his thumb rubbed at your clit, accompanying the sensations of his fingers inside you already. Plus, the view of your little voyeur, the crowd of people around you, and the masked man being a stranger had you tumbling toward the edge fast and without warning. His hands are the only thing managing to keep you balanced as you shook against him. Eyes closing for a moment as he nibbled on your ear, your hands wrapped around the arm inside of you as he slips his fingers out, holding you as you catch your breath.

Glancing back at the slutty nun, you see that she was visibly panting, eyes meeting yours and freezing for a moment at realizing she had gained your attention as well, but you just wink licking your lips before she could get shy or embarrassed. You turn around before she could react and slip your arms around the Winter Soldiers neck, pressing your lips against his for the first time that night, feeling too charged up and wanting more. He responds eagerly, hands palming at your ass, kneading it, and smacking it, resulting in a little yelp being released against his mouth and you biting at his lip in retaliation. 

Groaning when you pull away for air, you smirk up at him and grab his hand, tugging him back out through the crowd towards the bathroom, deciding you needed him right there and then. There was no one around when you slipped into the employee only bathroom and he barely gave you enough time to lock the door before he was flipping you around to face him and kissing you once more. Tongue seeking entrance this time as he pushed you against the wall caging you with his body. You allow him full control just melting into his lips even though it was anything but a gentle kiss. Rather rough and passionate, nipping, and soothing with his tongue every so often. Your back pressed between the wall and the hard bulge in his costume, hips rutting against his without conscious thought, only seeking out what felt good and the feel of him against your damp bodysuit felt more than good.

Following your line of thinking your hands sneak into his costume. Glad that it wasn’t a full body piece and you could slip your hand into his pants and straight to his bulge, hand circling him and flicking your wrist to finally feel what you desperately craved now. What had you clenching around nothing in anticipation all night. 

A whispered curse is all he manages against your lips, moving against your hand with his hips. Hands snaking down your waist to your ass, reaching under and lifting you into his arms. Wrapping your legs around his hips as he adjusts you until he has you pressed once more against the wall and he’s taking his length out of his pants and into his hands. Aiming it at your walls, you help by moving your bodysuit to the side so he can slip in. Which he does while returning his lips to your neck. A low growl at the way you felt expanding around him, walls squeezing him tight, even tighter when you heard those sounds he kept making, they were doing things to you that had never happened with anyone before.

Rutting against each other at first before deep slow strokes became short quick ones that had you bouncing and rubbing against the wall. Enjoying the way he was pounding you from this angle, you could almost feel him in your stomach. Your body clenching around him and giving in to the pleasure at the rough treatment your neck was getting. It was a little harder the way you were bouncing but he didn’t give up, keeping his lips for the most part attached to your neck.

Hitting places in you that no one ever had, the way his hips were angled and pressed against you, rubbing your clit just right, had you giving in to the urge to cum, biting your lip as you did so. Bringing him in closer with your legs as you only made the slightest noise through your lips. He kisses you once more as he withdraws himself from your snatch, placing you gently down on the ground once more and flipping you around to face the sink and mirror. Hands resting against the counter for support as he guided his length back into your wet hole. 

“Watch the mirror” He commanded, slapping your ass with his order. You yelp but otherwise do as he says, staring into his eyes through the mirror as he begins pounding into you once more. Never removing your eyes off the other as if a spell was holding you in place, but his eyes had something to them as if your brain was trying to tell you something that the rest of you wasn’t getting. It was hypnotizing though and added to another wave of your arousal permeating the air. 

You were drawn to him, feeling as he hit you in a different way than when you were up against the wall. Using the counter to stabilize you against his thrust and trying to push back to give him as good as he gave. His hand slipping around your front and rubbing at your clit to help get you to another orgasm. Needing you to do it at least two more times before he followed you. So, he made sure to hit deep within you, knowing the angle would feel amazing and cause you to cum once again on his dick. Eyes falling shut for the first time and losing contact with his as you chase his dick to keep feeling the pleasure. Not even expecting it that time either, you were sure you could get him to come with you as well but that didn’t happen. You shudder once more around him and he doesn’t wait long to withdraw from you again, chuckling at the sad look of losing your favorite toy you gave off in the mirror.

The masked man turned you around once more and sat you down on the counter, inserting himself immediately back in, causing you to jump but rest your head back against the mirror as he pounded into you with no remorse. Going harder and faster than the whole evening and that was saying something. You felt as if the mirror might crack against your back, but you couldn’t get enough of how rough and sensual it was. Never having been happier to give in to temptation and fucking him, because damn was it worth it.

Your faces curl into one another, foreheads touching but all you could do was breathe against each other, too strung out and moving too fast to kiss. But there was something about being this close to someone else's face that felt more intimate, your eyes were locked on one another and his were so blue, somehow pulling you in further than you already felt. A hand reaching down and grabbing at his ass even if his costume was still half on, you managed to grab some and palm it, feeling how muscular it was. Something you always appreciated on a man was a good ass, it was never a bad time if there was something to squeeze. 

“Cum for me kitten” He almost purred against you, whispering to not break the haze you seemed absorbed in and not giving away his identity either, not that you could tell anyway with how gone you were. Giving in to your desire and his words, you cum on his dick for the third time that night. Seeming to be faster and harder than the one before, your body vibrating with sensitivity as the slightest touch was almost too much for you and kept you twitching under him. Accidentally knocking his mask from his head as your body flailed and hands sought stability. Opening your eyes as you want to see those pretty blue spheres as you drench his cock.

What greets you instead, has you freezing and clenching down with all your might under him, making you feel tighter than you have all night. Your hands ripping your own mask off, too surprised at who it was inside of you.

“Professor Barnes!?!” You breathe out not believing what was happening. He looked down at you confusion and recognition lighting his face but your words and the way your walls clutched at him so tight was too much for him and before you know it, he’s growling as he spills inside of you. The feeling of your most attractive professor, the one you had a crush on all semester, and spent most of his class daydreaming about him taking you on his desk instead of paying attention to his lectures, spilling inside of you had you instantly cumming around his cock a fourth time. He had meant to pull out when he was ready to cum but those two words in this situation were too much for him to stop and he came instantly, something that hasn’t ever happened to him before. 

Both of you took a second to catch your breath and to wrap your head around what just happened. Stepping back as he withdrew from you and you stumble down from the counter like a newborn on shaky legs. Dragging your hands over your face you look up at the man who you had seen two days ago as he wished everyone a happy Halloween and a piece of candy as they left his lecture and had now just fucked you within an inch of your life. His eyes were on yours, both of you frozen and unsure what to do as cum leaked down your leg. Never having imagined that the best sex of your life had been your university professor nor his, his student. All he seemed to be able to say was, “Miss Y/L/N?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my fics and have two extra dollars to spare, [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
